Группа Queen
Queen («Куин») — британская рок-группа, добившаяся широчайшей известности в 70-80-х гг. XX века и насчитывающая сотни миллионов поклонников по сей день. К самым знаменитым песням «Queen» относятся такие классические рок-хиты, как «Bohemian Rhapsody», «We Will Rock You», «We Are The Champions», «A Kind Of Magic», «The Show Must Go On» и другие. Широкую известность получили и видеоклипы, снятые музыкантами «Queen». Кроме того, «Queen» снискали славу одной из величайших концертных команд за всю историю рока. Группа Queen - история Группа Queen появилась в середине 1960-х годов, когда студенты Брайан Мэй и Тим Стаффел решили создать музыкальную группу, получившую название в честь книги Оруэлла «1984». Вскоре на их объявление по поиску барабанщика откликнулся Роджер Тейлор, ставший третьим членом «1984». Через несколько лет группа переименовывает себя в Smile. Примерно в то же время участники группы знакомятся с Фарухом Булсарой, который посещал их репетиции и интересовался их творчеством. В течение года их музыкальные пути находятся на параллельных прямых. Но в начале 1970-го года Стаффел покидает группу и тогда Тейлор и Мэй приглашают Фаруха опробоваться на роль вокалиста, которую ранее исполнял Тим. Это было одним из самых важных решений в истории рок-музыки семидесятых. Вскоре группа меняет название на Queen, а Фарух меняет имя на сценический псевдоним, ставший известным во всём мире, – Фредди Меркури. Так появилась знаменитая связка: группа Квин – Фредди Меркури. Долгое время группа Квин не могла заполучить в свои ряды толкового басиста и лишь через несколько месяцев к ним на постоянной основе присоединился Джон Дикон. Джон и стал тем самым последним звеном на пути к всемирной славе и признанию Queen. Фредди Меркури придумывает для группы логотип, в котором объединяются знаки Зодиака всех участников Queen. В 1973 году, после двухлетней записи, на прилавках магазинов появляется их 1-й альбом с прозаичным названием «Queen». В это время группа Квин не только активно гастролирует по Великобритании и ближайшему зарубежью в поддержку дебютного альбома. Но и активно записывает новый материал. В 1974 году они выстреливают сразу двумя альбомами, которые вплотную подобрались к вершинам чартов Великобритании. В то же время был записан и первый по-настоящему известный хит группы «Killer Queen». 1974 — «Queen II» стал прорывом и занял 5 место в британском хит-параде, несмотря на то что отзывы критиков были отрицательными. Альбом обвинялся в недоделанности и несамостоятельности, но, как ни удивительно, именно за это Брайан Мэй считает его лучшим альбомом группы. «Sheer Heart Attack» дошел до второй строчки в Британии. Лучшие композиции альбома («Killer Queen», «Flick Of The Wrist») относятся к лучшим песням группы, а «Stone Cold Crazy» считается классикой хэви-метала (позже вошла в репертуар «Metallica»). Группа участвует в австралийском Sunbury Music Festival и дает первые концерты в Швеции и Финляндии. Ошибка. В 1974 году Queen выпустили два альбома, стилистически цельный Queen II и Sheer Heart Attack. В тексте абзаца описывается именно Sheer Heart Attack. Также, к сожалению, не упоминается триумфальный концертный тур Queen в Японии А самой известной песней этого альбома является «Bohemian Rhapsody». Казалось бы, эта длинная пятиминутная композиция, непонятным образом соединившая в себе черты рок и поп-музыки, оперы и отдельные мотивы фольклора, вообще не могла стать популярной и уж тем более не должна была взлететь до первых строчек хит-парадов. Стандартной в те годы считалась трехминутная песня, но «Queen» не побоялись создать этот пятиминутный шедевр, который через четверть века в Британии назовут песней тысячелетия. В дополнение к этому стоит отметить, что видео к «Bohemian Rhapsody» считается первым в мире клипом. Видео к музыке снимали и до этого, но данный случай — первый пример сознательного соединения специально созданного изображения, эффектов и музыки. В клипе применены кажущиеся теперь примитивными оптические спецэффекты: съемка через шестигранную призму и дублирование лиц музыкантов. Но стоит признать, что и в наши дни далеко не все клипы созданы с таким вкусом. К этому же альбому были сняты «You’re My Best Friend» и «Love Of My Life», последняя, кстати, в том самом концертном варианте с гитарой. В поддержку альбома «Queen» даёт концерты в США, Канаде, Японии и, конечно же, на родине. Queen: мировой успех Но настоящий успех был впереди. В 1975 году выходит 4-й альбом Queen «A night at the Opera». Он моментально стал платиновым и занял верхнюю строчку чартов. При записи этого альбома, ставшего, пожалуй, венцом в карьере Queen, каждый из её участников привнес часть материала. Например, Роджер Тейлор написал песню I'm in love with my car, Джон Дикон написал одну из лучших своих песен – You're my best friend. thumb|294px||Группа Квин, Фредди Меркури и путь к славе Но главную работу проделали всё-таки Брайан и Фредди - оба написали по 5 песен. Брайан придумал аранжировку гимна Великобритании, которая впоследствии звучала в конце выступления Queen, а Меркури придумал Love of my life и один из главных хитов коллектива Bohemian Rhapsody, ставший визитной карточкой группы и вознёсший её на уровень популярности Beatles и Led Zeppelin. Вслед за этим группа Queen проводит успешные гастроли, завоевав при этом симпатию аудитории в далекой Японии. Следующие альбомы продолжали укреплять позиции группы на музыкальной сцене, а хиты сыпались как из рога изобилия. Именно в эти годы были записаны два гимна, исполняемые на множестве мероприятий и по сей день. Первый из них - “We will Rock you" стал частым гостем на рок концертах, а без “We are the champions" редко обходится хотя бы одно чествование спортивных чемпионов. Группа Queen: 80-е и смена имиджа Если в начале карьеры группа использовала броские концертные наряды, выглядя в стиле Slade, то к началу восьмидесятых музыканты решили повзрослеть. В Queen отказались от ярких одежд и все кроме Брайана сделали короче свои волосы. В 80-х творчество коллектива продолжало развиваться на пересечении множества стилей. Как и прежде группы использовала в своем творчестве смесь классического рока, джаза, панка, хэви-метала и ритм-н-блюза. В 1980 году группа Queen впервые применила для записи альбома синтезатор. В том же году она записала саундтрек к фильму Флэш Гордон. В 1984 году Queen выпускает скандальный клип на песню I want to break free, где все участники группы представили в женской одежде. В 1986 году выходит альбом «A kind of magic», основанный на саундтреке (к сериалу «Горец»). Тур в его поддержку стал самым успешным в истории группы. В том же году Queen стали первой рок-группой, выступившей с концертом в странах советского блока – в Венгрии. Этот тур стал последним для оригинального состава группы. Queen: болезнь Фредди Меркури и распад группы После 1987 года в прессе стали шириться слухи о болезни Фредди Меркури. До 1991 года группа успевает выпустить два альбома, которые раскручивались благодаря синглам и видеоклипам, в которых хорошо заметна прогрессирующая болезнь Меркури. Неизбежное случилось 24 ноября 1991 года, когда Фредди Меркури умер от СПИДа. Его смерть вызвала настоящий бум по борьбе с этим страшным заболеванием. Деятельность группы после этого не прекращалась – в 1992 году состоялся концерт в память Фредди, с участием звезд мировой эстрады, среди которых Metallica, David Bowie и другие. В 1995 году выходит посмертный альбом, состоящий из записей с Фредди, сделанных до его смерти, а также сольных композиций участников коллектива. Вскоре после смерти Джон Дикон также покинул Queen, мотивировав это тем, что без Фредди Меркури нет смысла продолжать выступать. Но Тейлор и Мэй продолжили выступать: в 2008-м музыканты выпустили альбом вместе с новым вокалистом Полом Роджерсом, с которым они несколько лет успешно выступали. После этого группа продолжила выступления, приглашая на роль вокалиста разных исполнителей, участвуя во множестве мероприятий, и даже выступив на закрытии Олимпиады в Лондоне в 2012 году. Категория:Группа Queen